


Unknown Inconveniences

by Ashiscringy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (They might get their own sequel), (Way background logicality), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HS AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Wow im bad at writing, logicality - Freeform, my first ao3 fic, updates 1/month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiscringy/pseuds/Ashiscringy
Summary: In a world where you sing when your soulmate sings, Roman and Virgil are soulmates. Though Roman is 3 hours ahead of Virgil, meaning he bursts into song at random points in the day.





	1. Loud boi makes Anxious Boi Self-conscious from another state

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is very short, It's my first work on this site and I didn't want to put a lot of effort into something no one would like. If you like where this is going kudos/tell me and I'll continue this (with longer chapters and such)

_**Virgil (California)** _

“I Know Yoooouu….” Virgil stepped out of the classroom, his teacher nodding as he left, understanding the situation; though everyone experienced this, he couldn't help being anxious. ‘Why does my soulmate always pick the worst times to sing?’ he thought to himself, pulling on his headphones using his music to calm himself

**_Roman (New York)_ **

“I waltzed with you once upon a dream” Roman, unaware his soulmate was three hours behind him, was walking home after school, he had an hour left before theatre practice, and wanted to drop off his stuff and grab something to eat.

 


	2. Emo Boi Sings MCR and makes Sick Boi and his mums Cri

#  **_Virgil (CA)_ **

Virgil never sang, ever, not since he was very little.  He listened to music, hummed, whistled; sure. But, never anything that would affect his soulmate, he was sure that they would be judging his tastes, his music, so he kept to himself.  It was an odd day to choose to sing for the first time in just over a decade, May 17th, but he chose that day. 

It was lunch (as of 20 minutes ago) and he started, “When I was… a young boy” It was soft, but it got up to a quiet speaking voice eventually, “my father Took me into the city…”

#  **_Roman (NY)_ **

What a day to be sick, May 17th, Roman Printsess Thompson was born almost 2 decades ago.  Instead of the grand entry into adulthood he had envisioned, Roman was greeted with a trash can and ginger ale.  He watched YouTube for most of the day, running through the script more than once, then something happened. Tears of pure joy fled down his cheeks; It was soft, but there, “To see a marching band, he said son when you grow up.. would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?” The song ended, and he wept for over an hour. “My goodness, I was so worried about you, you might’ve died without me knowing..” Roman was talking quietly to, well, himself.  

 

“Mom! Ma!” 

 

Roman’s parents ran in, “What’s wrong? What’s happening, Ro?”

 

“I sang… they sang”  Roman whispered, “What a birthday gift”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this will be between 5 - 15 chapters, 
> 
> Song(s) used:  
> Welcome to the black parade by MCR
> 
> \- Your local trashcan


	3. Smurt Boi And Soft Boi Figure It Out (Almost/Kinda)

The next day, Roman went back to school. “I’m telling you, Lo, It was amazing” Logan didn’t even look up from his book, “I am sure you are correct in your opinion, Roman” They kept walking, talking a bit, a song break from Logan (which prompted Roman to start singing). In chemistry, Logan couldn’t hear anything over Roman’s blabbering. “Roman”, he gritted through his teeth,”Please kindly. Callate!” During lunch, logan took time to text his boyfriend, who wasn’t in school anymore (he’s taking a gap year).

_________________________________________

**Today:**

LoganBerry: Greetings, My Love.

 

PattonCake: Aww, babe ily too!!

 

LoganBerry: How has your day been, Patton?

 

*Patton cake is typing*

-__________________________________________________

 

“ We get it Roman” Logan drawled at Roman, looking back at his phone,

__________________________________

**[!] Three New Messages [!]**

_______________________

 

He tapped his boyfriend’s name in his contacts

_________________________________

*Opening Conversation*

 

PattonCake: Nothing much, had work today

 

My friend sang to his soulmate for the first time in forever

Hbu?

 

LoganBerry: Roman’s been… what is that phrase again?

 

Talking my ear off?

 

PattonCake: Oooh, what about now?

 

LoganBerry: His soulmate started singing again, one song on his birthday, little bits now and again

 

PattonCake: What song?

__________________________-

“Roman! What song was it?”

 

Nonchalantly roman replied, “ Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, October Third, Two-Thousand Six”

 

___________________________________

LoganBerry: Welcome to the Black Parade

 

PattonCake: OH.

MY.

 

GOD.

______________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the texting format, but this was fun.
> 
> [Constructive criticism is alway welcome]
> 
> -Ya Cringy Pile Of Ashes


	4. Quick Author's Note! (Please Read!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, um yeah. This is evidently garbage as I look back at it with a more developed sense of writing.

So, um yeah. This is evidently garbage as I look back at it with a more developed sense of writing. I wouldn't read this myself >w<. So, I will be rewriting this story under another name(the story's new name, not me)! I'll put up a link for y'all when it comes out!. 

Please comment and tell me what you liked and disliked about this story, the other will be less quick paced, and follow about the same plot!

Any ideas for plot that you really need in this story? Let me know!

Thanks for reading! 

~Ash


End file.
